


i'm in love (cause i wanna love you baby)

by trulyours



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Debut Seventeen, Seventeen TV, Swearing, blink and you will miss meanie, me a pre debut seventeen enthusiastic, only a little bit, seokmin doesn't even talks but he's really important, seungkwan wonwoo chan mingyu and samuel are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyours/pseuds/trulyours
Summary: jihoon decided that day that soonyoung’s lips are the best kind of medicine for jealousy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is lyric from the song i’m in love by ra.d.

Lee Jihoon remembers the day he joined Seventeen Project so clearly, as if it was yesterday.

The meeting was at 10 am but he found himself in front of the doors of Pledis Entertainment almost one hour earlier than what he was supposed. It was okay; he was lucky the receptionist went early to work that morning.

“It’s okay,” she smiled after he constantly apologized while they entered the building together. “It’s not the first time this happens.” It definitely wasn’t, as Jihoon later experiences himself as a boy entered running into the buildings, mumbling about being late for a meeting.

“Darling, your phone is one hour and a half after the real time. You are here almost an hour early.” Jihoon almost laughed as he saw a faint blush appear on the boy’s cheeks as he lets a soft “oh” scape form his lips. He quickly apologizes and, for some reason, he sits _just besides_ Jihoon.

The black haired man had round cheeks, messy black hair and eyes that had a weird shape. He had ripped jeans and his sweater was too big for him and Jihoon swears he saw a piece of chicken in his chest; not the best way to present himself for an important meeting. Time after their first meeting, the boy would whine about how he looked like complete shit, that he was surprised that Heeya, the receptionist, didn't threw him out.

Jihoon thought he looked cute.

Maybe that’s why his palms were suddenly sweaty, or why he suddenly felt like the temperature was too high for his liking. He ignored it as anxiety for the meeting, _definitely_ not because of the cute boy who sat besides him. (why was he besides him anyways? The couch where he was quietly sitting was big, yet the boy decided to sat just besides him. Great.)

His thoughts are then interrupted by a loud voice and he's surprised really, because he didn't thought the boy would start a conversation with him  

“Hey, you’re here for the Seventeen project too?”

Jihoon snaps his head to where the sounds comes from, the raven haired boy giving him a nervous smile while he scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Really? Me too! I’m Kwon Soonyoung. I have talked to the CEO a couple of times so I’m not really nervous, it’s just I’m afraid the rest won’t like me. My friends say I can be a little overwhelming. Oh god. Am I overwhelming you? I’m so sorry! I really, really didn’t-”

“Hey,” Jihoon laughed and couldn’t help but think that Kwon Soonyoung was the most adorable boy ever. “Relax. I’m Lee Jihoon. And you aren’t overwhelming me at all, Soonyoung-ssi.”

The boy’s eyes lit up and suddenly his lips curled into a big, bright smile that made almost impossible for him to see his eyes. It was like happiness radiated from his smile and he couldn’t help but smile back.

Jihoon thought Kwon Soonyoung had the most beautiful smile.

 

-

 

Ever since that moment, Jihoon happily said his best friend was Soonyoung (but you never heard that from him). It was an instant match, and in a couple of months both were soon so close that you would have thought they have known each other for years.

It was weird. He had also grown closer with the other boys in the project; in a few months he knew them like the palm of his hand, but Kwon Soonyoung made his way into his life so quick he wouldn't think he had just known him for months instead of years. And he felt so happy that Soonyoung could say the same about him.

Well.

Jihoon met Lee Seokmin in that exact same meeting, but didn’t actually talked to him until they started practicing. They clicked immediately, just like he did with the rest, laughs were soon heard all over the basement.

And he was glad, really, that everyone got along. He was especially happy as he saw Soonyoung talking with Seokmin, Lee Chan and Boo Seungkwan with enthusiasm, waving at the camera (because Pledis thought it was a great idea people could watch them practice and shit) as they laughed at something stupid the second youngest said. He would never forget the black haired boy’s words, _my friends say that I can be overwhelming_ , how sad he looked as the words left his mounth. Jihoon promised himself he would never make him look like that.

So he was truly glad Soonyoung found a tight and happy friendship with Lee Seokmin, he really did, yet there he was, his little hands in a fist, as he saw the two of them smiling at each other.

Jihoon glared them while they made their stupid and annoying presentation in front of the camera, his eyes stuck on how Seokmin's hand was on Soonyoung bicep, and how he hugged him from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.

He was not someone who denied his feelings; he knew he had a small _(massive)_ crush on Kwon Soonyoung and he knew he was a little _(so fucking much)_ jealous. But he wasn't someone who confronted the other one about his feelings, or about how he was so jealous, especially as he didn't know if the other liked boys, or worst even, if the other was even confortable about him being gay.

So he could only watch how they laughed, how they hugged, how they touched each other. But it was okay, even though he was red of jealousy, he convinced himself, he was still Soonyoung's best friend, right? 

But that didn't stop Jihoon of feeling afraid that his title as Kwon Soonyoung's best friend was being taken away from him.

 

-

 

Jihoon was practicing with his team when he saw them.

They have been divided in different teams, where they could work on a choreography in songs that they choose. He was sad he didn’t got in Soonyoung’s team, as the boy was a great dancer that could teach the steps really good, always having patience with him.

It was okay, his group made a cool choreography one of Usher’s songs, Lemme See. The song was cool and the choreography was easy but good. Soonyoung, after watching them practice as he retested, actually learned the dance, presuming about how he danced it even better than them.

And it was Jihoon’s group time to practice, Soonyoung coming into the room, jumping around. He rolled his eyes as he talked with Kim Mingyu, another trainee, about the choreography as he started to play the song.

As the song started and his group were on their positions, he wasn't surprised as he saw Seokmin and Soonyoung playing around with the camera, making their own dramatic intro. He rolled his eyes, waiting for him time to come.

Usher started to sing and that’s when he saw, on the corner of his eyes, how Soonyoung made Seokmin’s right arm extend itself, he watched how Soonyoung’s right hand touched Seokmin’s chest and how he made Seokmin hug him, putting the arm that used to be extended around his neck.

Jihoon decided he didn't wanted to watch more.

He looked at himself in the mirror, not letting himself look at Soonyoung and whatever the fuck he was doing with Seokmin. And as they ended practicing, he looked quickly at Soonyoung and Seokmin, pleased to know they were apart from each other, and he continued to talk to Mingyu about the flaws of their dance.

The rest of the day continued and he found himself ignoring Soonyoung, talking to Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo, another trainee and, apparently, Mingyu’s best friend (though he didn't comment how Wonwoo looked at Mingyu like he was the most beautiful boy in the world).

When they came back to the dorms, everyone was so tired and all they wanted to so was to go to sleep, so Jihoon was slightly surprised (only slightly because his friend was known for wanting to solve problems as fast as he could; he hated any type of fights and he was mature enough to apologize) when he saw Soonyoung playing with the hem of his shirt in Jihoon’s bed.

“Jihoonie!” Soonyoung greeted him with a smile on his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Soon, what are you doing here? Go to sleep, it’s late,” he said softly, but he sat by his side anyways.

Soonyoung let himself lay on his bed and extended his arms, a little pout on his lips as he invited Jihoon into his arms. The younger rolled his eyes as he let himself be embraced by Soonyoung’s arms, his face snuggling against the older’s chest.

“It’s just you have bene ignoring me all day I thought I did something so I want to apologize. I’m sorry, Jihoonie.”

The latter couldn't help but smile, his finger making figures in Soonyoung’s chest as the boy spoke softly, like he was afraid the younger would get mad.

“You can’t really apologize if you don't know what you did,” Jihoon mumbles, closing his eyes. “It was nothing, anyways,” he lied. “I’m just really damn tired.”

And he must have sounded really convincing (it wasn't entirely a lie, he was really damn tired, but, you get the point), because Soonyoung forgot about it as soon as the words left his mouth, his lips drawing a big grin that made his eyes disappear and, _god, why was he so cute?_

“Let’s sleep then!” Soonyoung almost shouted, making himself confortable in Jihoon’s bed.

“We still have our clothes on, Soon, and this is my bed,” Jihoon whinned, but it wasn’t the first time he slept with his clothes on, or that Soonyoung slept with him in his bed, so he just let himself sleep in the warm embrace that the elder gave him.

 

-

 

By the start of a new month, things were getting worst.

Well, things were great actually. Pledis told them that season one was soon to be ended and that in a month or two new trainees would appear in the basement. It was just that Jihoon’s jealousy was getting worst.

Seokmin’s and Soonyoung’s friendship grew every day a little more just like Jihoon’s crush and jealousy too. It was stupid; Seokmin’s was nothing but more than a friend to Soonyoung and it was impossible that the older boy even had feeling for one of them. He was straight, Jihoon sadly told to himself, as he heard plenty of stories about the girls Soonyoung ha dated, while Jihoon love life consisted of crushes and one-side love.

It still didn’t stopped him from feeling this way, listening how they boy did their stupid presentation once more.

 _So fucking annoying_ , Jihoon thought to himself as he looked straight to the camera he had infront of him. So annoying, that his month started to move without him realizing.

“They become really weird,” he said, gaining the attention of the other trainees by his side. “They both of them.. Since they resemble each other… it seems like there’s now a problem with their sanities.”

“They learnt just the bad point of each other,” Wonwoo jokes, laughing lightly at his own joke.

“Yeah… They transferred exactly their bad points to each other,” Jihoon agrees.

He hears Seungkwan repeating him and laughing with other members, and his sure by now both Seokmin and Soonyoung are listening to him, and he knows he should stop even though it’s harmless teasing, but he doesn’t.

“Like the giant-like Seokmin and the chatty Kwon Soonyoung mixed together. Chatty giant,” the members laugh and he smiles, but somehow he knows Soonyoung won’t find his joke funny.

 

-

 

And he was right.

Soonyoung then proceeded to ignore him, in a much better way Jihoon did with him a month ago. The younger didn’t knew why he was mad, they always teased each other a lot and it wasn’t something it could have offended him, but maybe the fact he called his chatty self a bad point could had hurt him.

In a contrary way of how Soonyoung would have acted, he didn’t apologized. He was jealous and jealously blinded everyone, unfortunately, so he acted childish and proceed to ignore Soonyoung back. Tension suddenly grew between the trainees as the oldest ones (and normally the ones who kept everything between the younger ones in peace) continued to ignore each other and he knows he should mend the situation before it gets worst.

And, well, he doesn’t.

Jihoon was in a corner of the green room, reading the lyrics he must know by memory before the big evaluation, where the company decided if he was staying or not. The tension between grew even more, the fear of getting cut off the project scared all of them and the fact that he and Soonyoung kept ignoring each other didn't made the situation any better.

Jihoon thinks he should talk to him and apologize already, watching how he enters the room with a water bottle in his hand. The room was quiet, the younger ones studying their lyrics over and over, but soon the room was full of music.

He looks up and sees Seokmin with a microphone in front of the camera, smiling and singing I’m In Love by Ra.D.

And Jihoon thinks it’s funny as Seokmin gets near Soonyoung, singing the song softly. And again, he knows they are playing around, but his heart falls as he sees Seokmin touching him, taking his hand, smiling at him and he seriously can’t take it anymore.

He doesn't looks at them, not even after the song is finished and the place is back to being quiet. He feels tears and god, he's so pathetic, crying about something so stupid as Seokmin singing to his crush such a beautiful song that expressed about how someone fell in love.

Lee Jihoon decided that moment he had fallen in love with Kwon Soonyoung.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and Jihoon never felt so grateful. The cameras were off and the van was waiting for them outside the Pledis building when he hears Samuel Kim gasps and says to Chan, in what’s supposed to be a whisper but ends up being almost screaming.

“Is Jihoon hyung _crying_?”

He tenses. He feels everyone’s eyes on him, especially Kwon Soonyoung’s eyes on him, as he continues to walk to the van. He hears mumblings, but no one dares to talk, and he silently thanks them as he enters the van and takes the seat besides the window, ignoring the one set of eyes that was still on him.

As they get into their dorms, the silence continues as he undresses himself in his room and puts his pijamas on. He gets out of his room to eat something, surprised of seeing how the living room and kitchen was empty, not full of the younger kids screaming about wanting something to eat.

But when he gets out of the kitchen with a sandwich on his hand, he jumps as he sees Soonyoung sitting in the big couch of the living room, in a pijama that Jihoon was sure it was too big for him. Soon, he recognizes it as Seokmin’s pijamas and he felt himself getting slowly angry.

“What are you doing here? You should go to-”

“Jihoon, why were you crying?”  He doesn't responds, just looks at him and let’s his sandwich in the coffee table.

“I was just tired.”

“People don’t cry because they are tired, Jihoon.”

“Well, I do.”

 “Jihoon.”

His voice was strong and powerful, intimidating almost, but Jihoon only frowned at him, crossing his arms in front of him. He glares at the older boy, waiting him to continue, but when he doesn’t, he decides to speak.

“It’s nothing, Soonyoung, stop worrying so much,” he mumbles, still frowning at him. “Go with Seokmin to sleep.”

“What has Seokmin do with all of this?” Soonyoung frowned, standing up and walking to Jihoon, but the latter takes two steps back, making the black haired boy stop.

“Nothing!” Jihoon exclames frustrated, sounding too defensing.

“Why are you acting like this?” The older boy was starting to lose his patience and Jihoon was too.

“It’s fucking nothing, Soonyoung, oh my god, just go to fucking sleep already!” 

“Jihoon, why are you being such a fucking asshole?”

“Me? Being an asshole?” he feels himself reaching a breaking point, and suddenly he’s screaming. “Soonyoung you are the one who haves been ignoring me for the pass few days!” 

“That’s because I’m fucking mad at you and you know fucking why! And it’s not like I’m the only one who’s doing that!” 

“Why are you such an idiot, for god sakes!? The reason what I said that shit and why I have been ignoring you it’s because I’m fucking jealous, and thats because I’m fucking in love with you! Kwon Soonyoung I’m in love with you!”

He’s breathless, and his chest pains because he just confessed to his crush, to his straight crush that he loves him – no, even worst, that he was in love with him.

“Y-You are what?” 

“Don’t make me fucking repeat it because I’m not going to make a fool of myself. For gods sake, I should have just-”

And suddenly Jihoon can’t talk anymore, because his lips are being silenced by others and his face is cupped by two big hands, both hands and lips belonging to the one and only Kwon Soonyoung.

It’s ridiculous how fast he melts in his hands, how his arms are locked in the older neck, how he feels himself smile in the kiss and how his hair is a mess after it.  
Jihoon decided that day that Soonyoung’s lips are the best kind of medicine for jealousy.

 

* * *

 

 

_(And after a lot of kissing and giggling, both were cuddling in Jihoon’s bed, their hands tangled together just like their legs._

_“So, you’re in love with me.” Soonyoung smirks as Jihoon blushes, and hits him roughly in the arm._

_“So are you so shut up.”_

_“And you were jealous of Seokmin?” the older boy laughs and Jihoon shuts him up with a kiss, which Soonyoung very much appreciates.)_

**Author's Note:**

> well, well, well, this is the first thing i publish here. i wish everyone liked it! it was supposed to only last like 1k but oops it’s almost 3k. enjoy! also, sorry if there some grammatical mistakes, english isn't my first language. 
> 
> i was inspired by three moments in seventeentv (if you want to know the link tell me in the comments or idk i'm new at this). i wanted to keep it the most realistic posible, so that’s why a lot of the members didn't appear (for example, seungcheol, jisoo, jeonghan) because during this time they weren't here. i didn’t mentioned junhui or other ex-members because oops. 
> 
> oh! i was thinking i may do a soonyoung version, him being jealous of seungcheol and jihoon but you guys tell me. thank you for reading and leave a comment or kudos or idk! i have no idea how this works!


End file.
